Thoughts(TheOneThatWorks!)
by MorganaTheWizzard
Summary: When Ciel starts thinking a little bit, what will happen? SebbyxCiel Yaoi don't like don't read btw my first story! I hope it's ok! Also not for peeps under the age of Ciel! Happy Passover/Easter!


Hi I'm Morgana, and this is my first story so I hope it's ok! I would love some criticism, good and bad. I'm also very sorry if the grammar isn't good. I kinda wrote this on my phone... So, let's do this!

Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler! Though I wish I did...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thoughts

I was working at my desk, board out of my mind, filling out paper work. I slammed my pen down in frustration, needing a break. As almost on que, Sebastian walked in with afternoon tea. He smiled as he presented me with cinnamon crumb cake and Earl Grey tea. "What took you so long? I was dying for a break you imbecile!" I harshly remarked. "We certainly wouldn't want you to go like that, would we my lord?" He smiled again at his joke, but this time in a much more seductive manner. 'Wow he's really hot when he smiles like that,... Wait what am I thinking! He's a man! I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that about him!' I silently thought to myself.

As he walked out of the room, I couldn't help but notice how lean, yet muscular his frame was. I put it out of my mind, and finished up my paper work so that I could go to dinner.

When I got there, I was greeted by the lovely scent of pork and vegetables.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sebastian was dressing me in my sleep shirt, and I was getting aroused. He tucked me in and left. As soon as the door closed I got up. Putting my back against the door, I pulled up my shirt to reveal my hardening erection to the cool air. I gripped it softly, letting out a soft moan. I slowly started pumping my hand up and down. Just then, Sebastian opened up the door, and asked "Master, are you alright? I heard sounds..." I quickly tried to cover up using my shirt and hands. "Now, what do we have here?" He asked with a seductive grin. He stalked closer and grabbed my groin. I gasped, but then moaned as he began softly pumping my hard on.

Sebastian then picked me up bridal style, while still pumping. He plopped me down on the bed, and slowly licked up my inner thigh making his way up to the point of pleasure. He then engulfed my cock in one swift movement. I gasped, and gripped his hair roughly.

Sebastian's tongue danced around my penis, with just enough teeth. I was close, and he knew it, so he stopped. "Take off your clothes too, why am I the the only one nude?" I said, as my shirt was already a crumpled mess on the floor.

Sebastian sat up, and then slowly began to take off his coat and unbutton his vest and shirt. After a few seductive minutes of stripping, he licked his fingers and then slowly sucked on them.

I was really aroused by now and bucked my hips to try to some friction, but Sebastian's clothed legs were on ether side of my hips, pinning me down. I could see the enlarged bulge in the crotch of his trousers, and reached to grab it. He stopped me and said "This night is about you master, so please don't worry about me."

He took the the wet fingers that were in his mouth, and brought them to my puckered hole. "Don't do that, that's unsanitar...y.!" I gasped as he slipped a finger into my puckered hole. I was washed over by a large amount of pain and pleasure as he scissored my entrance. "Why would you care about such things Master when, you can be flooded by sinful pleasure?" He pulled out his fingers, then lined up at my entrance. "I'm very sorry for the future pain I'm about to cause you, Master." He swiftly thrusted into me. I dug my nails into his back, drawing blood.

Sebastian waited until he felt I was comfortable with his 10 inch length. He slowly began moving his hips and gained speed. Moans and grunts of pleasure reverberated throughout the room, in a song of blissful love making.

Sebastian was now going at a demonic speed, and it was amazing! I was close, we both knew that. "Say my name, please say it..." Sebastian said through rough grunts. "Seb... Seba... Sebastian!" I lustfully yelled. "Ciel..." Sebastian whispered in my ear.

I released all over our torsos, Sebastian also filling me. He collapsed next to me, hot pants filling the room. He held me in his arms, warmth surrounding me.

"My Lord," blush covering his cheeks, "Demons aren't normally supposed to feel the emotion of love, but there must have been an exception." He grinned. I looked down and quietly mumbled with a blush covering my cheeks "Ditto." He kissed my head and said "My little boochan is cuter than a kitten." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted asleep in his arms.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope it was ok! I really do because I put a lot of thought into it. It's alright if it was bad though I'm not the best writer! Again, would love some criticism! Either thinking of doing another Black Butler one, a Hetalia one, or a Blue Exorcist one next please tell me which one, or ones you would like! Bye! ( ^ω^ )


End file.
